This invention relates kits and systems attachable to a wall. More particularly, the invention relates to kits and systems which are releasably attachable to a wall.
A decorative wall panel system such as wainscoting include a top horizontal rail, a lower horizontal rail, and a plurality of alternating rectangularly-shaped stiles and raised panels disposed between the rails. The system is typically installed over a horizontally-extending, lower portion of a wall of a room.
The rails, stiles, and raised panels are often custom-made and installed by highly skilled carpenters. In addition, the rails, stiles, and raised panels are generally permanently fastened to the wall using nails, screws, z-clips, and/or adhesives.
There is a need for further wall panel systems.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a kit releasably attachable to a wall. The kit includes a plurality of elongated members, at least one hook-and-loop fastener, and the plurality of members are releasably attachable to the wall with the at least one hook-and-loop fastener to define at least one frame. The kit may include elongated members for framing a door or a window. The kit may also include at least one panel to be framed such as a raised panel, a cork board, a chalkboard, and a presentation board. At least one resilient shim may be positionable between the wall and a rear portion of the at least one panel.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a kit for forming a raised panel system releasably attachable to a wall. The kit includes an upper rail having an upper L-shaped groove, a bottom rail having a lower L-shaped groove, and a plurality of stiles having an upper tongue, a lower tongue, and side L-shaped grooves, a plurality of raised panels, and at least one hook-and-loop fastener. The upper tongue is sandwichable between a surface of the upper L-shaped groove and the wall, and the lower tongue is sandwichable between a surface of the lower L-shaped groove and the wall. The tongue of the plurality of raised panels is sandwichable between a surface of the upper L-shaped groove of the upper rail, a surface of the lower L-shaped groove of the bottom rail, and a surface of the side L-shaped grooves of the stiles. A plurality of resilient shims may be positionable between the wall and a rear portion of the plurality of panels.
The present invention provides, in a third aspect, a kit for forming a raised panel system releasably attachable to a wall along a flight of stairs. The kit an upper rail, a bottom rail, and a plurality of stiles, a plurality of adjustably sizeable raised panels, and at least one hook-and-loop fastener. The plurality of adjustably sizeable raised panels comprise a parallelogram-shaped member having a pair of vertically-extending sides, and generally parallel angled top and bottom side, and an outer frame having a relieved portion and a peripherally-extending portion. The peripherally-extending portion of the pair of vertically-extending sides includes a first length and the peripherally-extending portion of the top and the bottom sides comprising a second length. The second length is greater than the first length.
In other aspects of the present invention, systems releasably attachable to the wall and methods for decorating a wall are also described.